Partner For Life
by YuriWriter30
Summary: A story of Umi Sonoda, who is a writer, experienced her own love story with a girl named Eli Ayase who looked just like the character in her story...
1. Unexpected Dream Come True

_"Eli-san!" Umi chirped as she entered a gate that has a beautiful,medieval-styled lighthouse inside which was surrounded with calming deep green bermuda grasses,as soon as she entered,she looked around,"Where are you?"_

 _"Umi." A voice called out from behind as the figure slowly walked towards her._

 _The blue-haired then turned and smiled gradually,"Eli-san!" She then ran towards her and tackled the tall blonde in a hug._

 _The blonde lost balance a bit but immediately regained it and wrapped her arms around Umi,"You look excited to see me."_

 _"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Umi looked up at her._

 _Eli chuckled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. The blue-haired blushed at this and buried her face on Eli's chest,"You are so cute when blushing,Umi."_

 _"S-Stop that!"_

 _"I'm just telling the truth."_

 _And after a while.._

 _"Umi,do you want to explore around in a bit before we go on our date?" Eli asked gently as she stared down at her._

 _"Sure. The place is beautiful,I was about to explore it while looking for you." Umi then looked up at her with a smile._

 _The blonde smiled back,"Alright. And then we will go to the top of the lighthouse to have much better view!"_

 _"Alright!"_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Umi-chan... Umi-chan!" A voice called out the daydreaming Umi.

The blue-haired flinched as she blinked before facing the speaker,"Ah,Honoka! W-What is it?"

"I said we will go to the new ramen shop after school." Honoka blinked.

"Umi-chan,is there something wrong? You were spacing out for half of the day." Kotori added.

The trio were in Umi's classroom and it was lunch break that time. The three of them are already first-year college and coincidentally,their schedules were nearly the same.

"A-Ah,really? S-Sorry about that. Don't mind me." Umi chuckled nervously.

"Umi-chan,don't tell me that you are daydreaming?" Honoka raised an eyebrow,"Who is it?!"

"Umi-chan! Don't leave us out! It is unfair if you will be the only one having a relationship!" Kotori added.

Umi raised both hands,"I-It's not that! It's just because..well..I was thinking of a new chapter for my story..that's all."

Honoka and Kotori sighed in relief,"Good grief."

"I have been wanting to ask about that. What kind of story was it anyway?" Honoka asked.

"Honoka-chan,Umi-chan already told us right?" Kotori looked at the other female.

"She's right,Honoka,I already told the both of you. It is just about my fantasy imagination of me being in a relationship with a Russian girl with yellow hair and blue eyes."

"Oh! I see! Then she is your type of girlfriend?" Honoka looked at Umi eagerly.

Umi blushed and looked away,"Y-You can say that. I don't know but..I'm fond of blondes with blue eyes.."

"But there aren't many lesbian girls who are Russian and blonde with blue eyes." Kotori stated and Honoka nodded.

"That's why it is just my fantasy.."

"I would like to read your story Umi!" Honoka chirped.

"E-Ehh?! Well...it's not that great you know.."

"Come on Umi-chan! It'll be a great story to us though!" Kotori added happily.

"Well...alright... I usually publish my stories online so I will just send you the link.."

" **YAY!** " The two high fived each other while giggling.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Yes. I will sort out the documents and give them to you later." Said one voice over the phone.

"Alright. We still have the end of the day left for that,and also,be sure to gather the request boxes in every building okay?" Said another voice.

"Okay!~ I gotta go now,I still have classes at 1:30."

"Alright."

The two speakers then hung up.

 _'I guess I just have to finish this and I'll go back to my class..'_ thought a girl who was sitting on her desk while typing on her laptop. She has this lean and matured body. She is blonde and has this beautiful ocean-blue eyes and her height is just as tall as a normal teenage boy in America. She is about 5'6" or 5'7" in height. Already considered to be the tallest among other students.

And right now...

 _'What's with all this fuss going on around the whole university? Whenever I get to have a look around,alot of people would look at me like they just saw a ghost..especially the Reading Club..'_

 _'Nevermind..I don't have time for that..'_ she then kept typing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Kotori-san!" Umi smiled as she walked towards Kotori who was sitting on a bench.

The grayish-haired looked up at her and smiled,"Umi-chan!"

"Did you wait for long?"

Kotori shook her head,"I just came here."

"Honoka is still in her class?"

"She said that she has to do some cleaning duties. She'll be back."

Umi nodded and then sat beside Kotori,"Alright then."

"And oh,I checked the Reading Club and found your story! They said that it could be one of the most popular stories around the university!"

Umi blushed,"R-Really?"

"They just need to know who wrote it. But I decided not to tell everyone. I know that you want to keep it a secret until the time comes."

Umi smiled,"Thank you,Kotori-san."

"It's not a problem!~" Kotori giggled,"And also,why don't we stop by the convenience store? I have something to buy there you see."

"Alright,I think I also have to go there. Mother told me to buy some ingredients for our dinner."

"Alright!"

Honoka then came rushing to them,"Sorry I'm late!"

"It's fine,Honoka-chan! Let's go?" Kotori then stood up.

"Alright!"

Umi just nodded and then stood up also and was about to follow Honoka and Kotori who were moving towards the building for technologists.

When suddenly...

She caught a glimpse of something familiar..

Yellow hair...tall...and it is a female..

And she was just walking around the same school building.

Umi's eyes slowly widened when the blonde slowly turned,her eyes could be clearly seen.

 _'They are blue...just like-no wait..maybe I was just hallucinating..'_

"Umi-chan?"

Umi blinked and looked at Honoka and Kotori who were staring at her curiously.

"Ah sorry,I just saw something familiar." Umi smiled.

"Alright!" Honoka then turned and skipped steps.

"Now don't run okay? You might trip!" Umi said.

Kotori just chuckled as the three of them walked to the corridor of the said building to avoid too much sun ray absorption.

Then two male students were having fun by chasing each other. The two then ran at the same corridor and were now rushing towards the trio.

Honoka and Kotori moved to the side a bit but Umi,since she was having deep thoughts again,one male accidentally bumped her and it was enough impact to make her fall.

"Aah!" Umi exclaimed as she took the impact.

"Umi!" Honoka and Kotori exclaimed as they were about to catch her.

But suddenly..

Pair of arms caught the falling Umi.

"Hey! No running in the corridor! You might hurt other people again!" Said a strict but gentle voice.

The two males shivered,"Y-Yes ma'am! S-Sorry about that!" They then moved away.

"Are you okay,miss?" Asked the voice.

Umi then opened her eyes slowly and blinked,"Yes I'm oka-" but she halted when she saw the speaker.

It is the blonde.

The blonde blinked as she just stared at Umi's surprised look.

 _'Eli?'_ Umi thought as their eyes met..

 ** _A/N:Hey guys! How's it going? Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and if you did then leave a review! Always appreciated! High five and see you on the next chapter!_**


	2. Clever Fate

Whispers could be heard around them,almost all of the students' faces were framed with red hue as they looked at the duo.

"Hey,is that...?" One female student whispered to her friend while blushing.

"They are those characters right?!" Another female student whispered to her friend with excitement.

"I never knew it was based from true story!"

"Kyaa! Now I'm looking forward to what'll happen next!"

"This is like a real-life movie!"

And alot of related comments could be heard.

Umi blushed madly as she covered her face in embarrassment,"S-Sorry about that!"

Eli blinked and looked around.

'What's wrong with these people?' She thought as she stood erectly while supporting the other to do the same.

Honoka and Kotori both have their mouth opened while frozen in surprise. However,Honoka here doesn't know what's going on while Kotori was so shocked to see the blonde and her best friend acting so intimately towards each other.

"The next time,be careful okay?" Eli said with a straight face and Umi uncovered her face to look up at her before nodding,"Yes,I'm sorry.."

The blonde nodded,"If you'll excuse me..." she then turned and walked away.

Umi just watched the blonde walk away with her softened eyes but deep inside,her heart is palpitating! Why not? She met the girl of her dreams!

"Umi-chan! Let's go!" Kotori interrupted to avoid further troubles of the people around them.

Umi blinked and turned to look at the grayish-haired before nodding,"Alright.."

The trio then left,leaving the spectators there,still in shock while continuous whispers could be heard.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Umi-chan! She **IS** real!" Kotori lightly slammed her hand on a desk. They were at a fast food restaurant,having their snacks.

Umi was silently sitting across the gray-haired girl while blushing madly,"But I don't think her name is Eli,and it is already obvious she doesn't know me!"

"Well of course! Love stories start from that right?"

Honoka was reading Umi's story on Kotori's phone and was mesmerized by it,just look at her eyes,they were shining brightly with admiration.

"Tall,blonde,lean built,blue eyes! She looked just like that girl from earlier!" Honoka stated.

"I know right! And I barely remember Eli's full name there,what was it again? Something like Elisa?" Kotori replied as she looked at Honoka.

"It's Elicia Suvanov. That's why I call her Eli.." Umi replied.

"Hooh! I wonder how romantic it would be if it was really Elicia Suvanov?" Kotori said dreamily.

"That is nearly impossible.."

"Just saying." Kotori chuckled.

"Anyway,let's finish this up so we can go home."

"Ookkaayy! And I will continue reading this!" Honoka stood up excitingly while holding Kotori's phone.

Kotori was surprised and stood up also,"Hey! That's my phone! Honoka-chan!"

Umi just smiled as she watched the two play around.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So Eli,the students requested that we have to keep the bullies away. They were lingering in the COA building." Said a purple-haired female with turquoise eyes

"College of Arts huh? it is the only place they can hang out since most of the students there cannot defend themselves. We will inspect there with the other counselors. And oh,Nozomi,could you tell Nico about this?" The blonde replied.

"Roger that." Nozomi playfully saluted while giggling.

Eli sighed.

A knock on the door then occurred and the purple-haired then went to open it.

"Um,vice-president! Is Ms. Ayase here?" One male student asked.

"Mhm,but she might be busy right now,so what do you need?"

"Another bullying report." Another male with glasses said as he gave her a paper,"From a student at COA."

"Not again...this is the 10th time this week.." Nozomi's eyes softened.

"It has been going worse ever since a new transfer student came here."

"What? Just one?" Nozomi then placed her index finger and thumb below her chin.

The other male nodded,"And come to think of it,the student is a girl."

"This will surely ruin our school's reputation if this keeps up." The blonde said as she walked towards them after hearing the word bullying.

Nozomi and the two males looked at her.

"Elicchi!"

"Student Council President!"

"We were just about to inspect the COA tomorrow,tell the other student council members about this. Also tell the criminology students to join us. This could also serve as their training." The blonde smiled.

"Alright! Excuse us!" The two males then left.

Nozomi smiled,"You are quite into this hm?"

"Well of course,it is the school's reputation we are talking about. I will go and talk to the faculty members at College of Crime about this so then the criminology students won't have troubles."

Nozomi nodded,"Alright. Alright."

"By the way,have you told Maki about this yet?"

"Ah,yes I did,she said that she will be joining us tomorrow after her class."

"I see..glad to know.." The blonde then went back to her desk and started typing again.

Nozomi just watched her and then went to the window to stare at the view.

 _'Oh,I just remembered that story,no wonder Elichi is popular right now. I won't tell her just yet. I will just support fate in letting the two meet.'_

 ** _~The next morning~_**

Umi then was walking to her classroom quietly. She,Honoka and Kotori seperated a while ago as soon as they reached Umi's school building which is COA.

"Hey Umi!" Called one female. And her voice looked like she was planning something.

The blue-haired stopped in her tracks but didn't bother to turn around.

Yeah,she was being bothered by those bullies and she was lucky enough to avoid them these past few days. But today is just not her lucky day..

The female and two other girls walked towards her and placed themselves in front of her,the three of them has stylish clothes and make up on. They are beautiful though.

"Umi,I haven't seen you around. We missed you!" Said the leader,she has long black hair and has blue eyes. She usually wears a black top and blue jeans with matching 2-inch black heels which made her taller then the other two and Umi.

"Yeah Umi,we missed someone carrying our bags." Said a follower that has her long hair dyed in green,she has brown eyes and wears a white shirt and blue jeans,she wears white sandals.

"Carry our things and we won't hurt you." Said another girl that has long and slightly curled brown hair,she has black eyes and wears a pink sweater,white jeans and red rubber shoes.

Umi rolled her eyes,"I'm in a hurry. I'm sorry.."

"Hoh? Since when did you start to answer?" The leader asked with a smirk.

"Look,go and find someone else okay?"

"Whoa there,You can't just tell that to us." One female said as she moved behind Umi to block her escape route.

"Carry our things we say!" The leader then held Umi's arm.

The blue-haired yelped a bit and starts yanking her arm back to free it.

"Ara ara~ what's this commotion?" Said a voice from behind.

The four females then looked at the speaker.

The three's eyes widened.

"Tch..it's the Student Council Vice President." The leader murmured.

"Mhm,what seems to be problem? Picking on a girl like her?" Nozomi smiled.

"Tch. None of your business." The leader then walked out,"Come on girls."

The other two females then quickly followed.

Umi sighed in relief as she looked at Nozomi,"T-Thank you. You saved me back there."

"It's not a problem actually,just be aware of your surroundings okay? If you feel that someone's following you just look for a crowd and hide there okay?" Nozomi replied softly.

Umi nodded,"Excuse me." She then walked pass by the purple-haired.

Nozomi then turned to look at Umi and blinked.

 _'Those three females won't let her get away though...I should send someone then..'_

 ** _~timeskip~_**

 ** _~afternoon~_**

Umi looked at her watch that reads 4:30 pm,she then looked around as she put down her watch.

 _'Where are they?'_

She,Honoka and Kotori agreed to meet up in front of the university's gymnasium.

Then a voice called her.

"Hey Umi!"

Just the last voice she wants to hear.

The blue-haired sighed,she wants to calm down but her mind is getting blank because of panic.

It was the female from before and she was pissed,her one friend and the leader weren't with her because they have classes.

"Don't think that you can get away from this! You're lucky that Student Council Vice President saw us! But this time..." The female then cracked her knuckles.

 _'Dearest me...Honoka..Kotori, hurry up!'_ Umi thought as she looked at the female.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What?" The blonde eyed Nozomi.

"I think I know where one follower of the leader of bully is and you better hurry." Nozomi smiled as she looked at Eli who stopped.

They were at the cafeteria.

"Tell me."

"At the gymnasium." Nozomi replied.

"Alright. But how did you know?"

"Long story." Nozomi giggled,"Now go!"

"Got it. Stay on guard here." Eli then rushed to her destination.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ah!" Umi yelped when a hand hit her cheek hard and looked at the taller female who was holding her arm tightly.

Some students were now gathering around them.

"That's what you get for not carrying our things! You deserve more than that!"

"Let go of me!" Umi yanked her arm to free it but the other girl's grip is strong.

Eli stopped near the gymnasium and looked around,eventually seeing a crowd and rushed towards it,"Excuse me!"

The people looked at her and quickly stepped aside.

The blonde then saw Umi and the female then charged at the taller one,"Hey!" She then grabbed the female's shoulder and pushed her aside,quickly placing herself in front of Umi.

After the taller female loosened her grip because of the sudden impact of the blonde,Umi quickly yanked her arm and held it. She then looked up at her rescuer,making her eyes widened.

 _'It's her!'_

The taller female yelped when Eli pushed her aside and eventually fell down on the ground.

"This is the Student Council President! I suggest you should follow me to the guidance to have a conversation about something." Eli narrowed her eyes at the female who slowly stood up.

The follower looked up at Eli with wide eyes,"I-It's not what you think! I was..well.."

"No more explanations. I saw you. Now get up!"

The female then stood up,"I-I.."

Then two criminology male students came to her aid,"Student Council President!"

"Take this girl to the guidance." Eli said.

The two students nodded and quickly went to the female and grabbed both of her arms then left.

The crowd then began to lessen after that until there's nobody left.

Eli sighed in relief,"Good grief.." she then turned and looked down at Umi,"Are you alright,mi-" but she was halted when Umi suddenly embraced her and small muffled sobs could be heard. The blonde blinked in surprise,"M-Miss,are you crying?"

There's no answer coming from the blue-haired.

Eli sighed and then wrapped her arms around Umi to comfort her,"There there,You are okay now."

 _'What am'I doing?!'_ Umi thought as she just blushed madly while burying her face on Eli's chest so then her blush won't be visible.

But she enjoyed it..

The blonde's warmth is more than enough to shield her from anything..

 _'I'm hugging the Student Council President..this is shameless! But...'_

 _'Let me stay here for a little while longer..'_

 ** _A/N:Hey guys! How are you? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to music! Hope you liked this chapter and if you did then leave a review! Greatly appreciated! See you on the next chapter!_**


	3. I'm Eli, Just Eli

After a while of a warm embrace,Umi quickly moved back with a blush,making the blonde blink in curiosity.

"Is something wrong,miss?" Eli asked.

"U-Um..it's nothing. Thank you for saving me back there.." Umi bowed nervously.

Eli smiled,"It's nothing actually. I'm just doing my job as a Student Council President." The blonde then placed a hand on Umi's head,"No need to thank me."

"N-No! I-I really have to thank you! If it weren't for you,I-" she halted when a familiar voice called her name.

It was Honoka who was now running towards them.

Eli looked at Honoka then to Umi,"Well,I guess I should be going now. And if someone plans to bully you again like the girl from before,tell me and I will take care of it."

Umi looked at Honoka when she was called out then looked back at Eli as she heard her speak again and as the blonde was about to leave,she then suddenly held her hand to stop her,"W-Wait!"

Eli's eyes widened and looked over her shoulder,"Yes?"

"C-Can I have your name?"

Eli smiled,"It's Eli."

Umi's eyes widened upon realizing one thing. Wait,she calls her lover 'Eli' in her story,right?

 _'Is she...'_ Umi thought before smiling back.

"What about you?" Eli asked.

Umi blinked in surprise,"I'm Umi.. Umi Sonoda." She then let go of her hand.

"Alright." Eli nodded,"I should get going now,take care!" The blonde then left.

Honoka panted when she got near Umi,"Jeez...we shouldn't be leaving you alone! Are you okay?! I heard the news!" She looked up at the blue-haired whose back still facing her and realised that the blue-haired wasn't listening,she then blinked and called her out,"Umi-chan?"

Umi slightly flinched and looked at Honoka,"Ah! Sorry! Were you saying something?"

"I said we shouldn't leave you alone. I heard the news from one of my friends!"

"I'm okay now,the Student Council President saved me."

"Wait,you mean-"

Umi nodded with a smile.

Honoka's eyes slowly sparkled,"Uwaa! Umi-chan! So what did you get?!" She then embraced her friend tightly and happily.

Umi yelped a bit and sighs,"I just got her name."

"And her name is...?" Honoka asked playfully.

Umi blushed,"Eli.."

"Hey! Isn't that also the name of your partner in the story!? Oh god! I'm so happy for you!"

Umi's blush darkened,"W-We don't even know if it will come true! I need further investigation."

"So that means you will stalk her?" Honoka tilted her head.

"What? No!" Umi replied.

But she lied to that.

 _'I guess I might have to ask Nico about Eli's Facebook...'_ She thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was now late afternoon...

And the trio went to Nico's place to hang out.

"Ehhh?! You mean-?!" Kotori's eyes widened when Umi told her the whole story.

Umi nodded with a slight blush.

"Awww our shy girl is growing! She finally met her soulmate!" Honoka giggled.

"S-Shut it!" Umi closed her eyes tightly in embarrassment while blushing madly.

"This could be real! We must make a move!" Kotori said.

"Oi,why are you at my house anyway?" Nico grumpily said as she emotionlessly looked at the trio.

"Ah,we are here because I wanna ask something." Umi looked at Nico straight in the eye.

"And that is..?"

"I want to ask for Eli's Facebook..that's all..you and her were classmates back in high school right?"

"Uh-huh but she doesn't usually accept friend requests. Are you sure?" Nico raised an eyebrow.

Umi nodded.

"You have the laptop right? I will give it to you here." Nico sighed.

"Ah! Here!" Kotori then took out her laptop from her one bag and placed it on the table,turning it on.

 ** _~after a few moments~_**

 ** _~Umi's POV~_**

Nico then moved aside so then the trio could see it,"This is her account. I think she is online right now."

I then used another browser to log in then quickly clicks "Add As Friend" button.

"Hey I wanna add her too!" Honoka said.

"You will just be left behind in her Confirm Requests corner.." Nico replied.

"How mean.."

After a few more minutes,I sighed deeply when I received a notification that Eli has accepted her friend request,"She accepted me." I said,so glad and happy. Why not?

"Whoa what?!" Nico looked at the screen,"That's surprising!"

Honoka and Kotori also looked at it with surprised looks.

"Congratulations!" Honoka shook me a little.

"I think I can just say Hello." I smiled and typed.

 ** _***********Eli Ayase**********_**

 _Umi: Hello :-) umm...I'm that girl that you saved earlier. Sorry if ever I disturbed you._

/seen 5:05 pm

"Aww she just seenzoned you." Nico teased.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Aww shut up." I just sighed,"I can't blame her,she is the Student Council President,she doesn't have time to chat with someone like m-" but then they heard the chat notification ringtone.

"She replied!" Kotori quickly read it but I quickly pushed her face away,come on,I have to read it first. I must read it first.

"Let me read it first." The blue-haired then began to read it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 _Eli: Hello and yes,I remember you,so how are you? Have you gotten home?_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Umi felt her cheeks heated up and replies.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 _Umi: Not yet,I'm at my friend's house and I have to go to the convenience store.._

/seen 5:10 pm

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They then waited for a few more minutes and finally,Eli replied.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 _Eli: What is your friend's address?_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ehhhh?!" All of us were so shocked.

Kotori shook me,stop shaking me! I know that feeling!

She's asking for the address! I wonder why..but it doesn't matter! I have to answer so then I wouldn't make her mad.

"Umi-chan! She is asking for Nico's address!" Kotori's eyes were sparkling.

"I-I must answer."

"Just do it!" Nico replied to me. I thank you,Nico,I swear I will make this right.

I then replied quickly and carefully.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 _Umi: Just about 10 blocks away from the university._

 **Eli is typing...**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I held my breath,too nervous to what she is gonna say next,jeez..I can't breath properly,my heart is beating like crazy.

I didn't notice that Honoka,Kotori and Nico were behind me,eagerly looking at the chat box with me.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 _Eli: Wait for me. I will take you home. You must not stay outdoors for long._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

My eyes widened.

She is not joking right? No..I think she's not. She is not that kind of person.

I could hear the other three gasp in shock.

"Did I just.." Honoka halted.

"She did say that!" Kotori was now shaking Nico happily.

"Oh my! This is rare! I wonder why she wants to take you home out of all people!" Nico replied as she shook Kotori back.

I felt that I'm getting more nervous,well duh,it's because the girl of my dreams is coming here!

"Q-Quick! I have to arrange myself first! I don't want to look like I'm some kind of a girl who doesn't know how to fix her hair." I said,my voice was filled with excitement and nervousness.

But then,I want to ask this question..Eli Ayase...hmm...I then looked at the laptop and typed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 _Umi: If I may ask,is Eli Ayase your full name?_

 _Eli: Yes._

 _Umi: It is not Elicia?_

 _Eli: Elicia? No,I'm Eli,just Eli._

 ** _~Eli's POV~_**

I was sorting out documents at the Student Council room while doing some paperwork via my laptop. It was one hell of a work if you'll ask me. I have to take care of other college buildings' papers after this. But I must take a break sometime right? So I opened my Facebook just to keep me out of boredom.

Then I went back to work but then a notification suddenly disturbed me,I got a little annoyed,what do they want now? Can't they see I'm busy?

I then go to my Facebook and saw that the notification came from my Friend Request icon. I sighed,who could it be this time? It is my habit to check them just in case it is someone important.

But strangely,a sudden wave of calmness flooded my heart when I saw who sent the friend request.

Umi Sonoda..

I pondered for a moment,trying to remember her and I immediately did so I accepted her request. I recognized her profile picture and her Facebook name you see...

And when she chatted me...

 *************Umi Sonoda************

 _Umi: Hello :-) umm...I'm that girl that you saved earlier. Sorry if ever I disturbed you._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I just read her message and didn't notice that I was smiling,I felt this strange of a feeling. Was it happiness? I then began to type after a few moments.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 _Eli: Hello and yes,I remember you,so how are you? Have you gotten home?_

 **Umi is typing...**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It is nothing,I just asked her that,it would be rude you know and was surprised when she immediately replied.

That was fast...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 _Umi: Not yet,I'm at my friend's house and I have to go to the convenience store.._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I narrowed my eyes,what could she be doing at this time of hour? I looked at my watch,it was 5:11 pm. I know it is none of my business but I'm not gonna let this slide. I'm fearing of what might happen to her. What if,those bullies managed to find her? I cannot take that.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 _Eli: What is your friend's address?_

 **Umi is typing...**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She is really fast...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 _Umi: Just about 10 blocks away from the university._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hmm...I think I know where that is.. I will go there after I'm done here so I quickly typed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 _Eli: Wait for me. I will take you home. You must not stay outdoors for long._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I was about to log out when she replied so I read it first.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 _Umi: If I may ask,is Eli Ayase your full name?_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I blinked in confusion and replied.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 _Eli: Yes._

 _Umi: It is not Elicia?_

 _Eli: Elicia? No,I'm Eli,just Eli._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I don't know who is this Elicia..is it her partner?

If she is then what could that girl be doing,letting her girlfriend out there all alone?

I didn't notice that there was a hint of jealousy in my eyes.

I then logged out and finished all of my work. I never knew if I'm excited or something.

Wait..excited? Why?

Because I get to take a beautiful girl home?

That's not it..there's something else..

But I just shrugged it off and packed up my things before heading out...

 ** _A/N:Hey guys! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to some music! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did then leave a review,it helps me out alot! Thanks guys!_**


	4. Lost

"Ahhh! This is a miracle! Eli will be taking you home?!" Nico said as she flailed her arms.

"Uwaaaa! Umi-chan! You've grown!" Honoka hugged her friend by her waist while dramatically and playfully sobbing.

"Umi-chan,I hope she takes good care of you.." Kotori sniffed as she wiped a fake tear off.

"H-Hey! It is not what you think! Maybe she is just keeping me safe since I was almost bullied earlier right?!" Umi responded while blushing.

"Even so! She is the Student Council President! She is protecting everyone and plays no favorites! She never walked a girl home before you see!" Nico replied.

Umi froze.

 _'T-Then that means...'_

She halted her thoughts when she hears a knock on the door,making the four of them look at it.

"Who will answer?!" Honoka sharply whispered to Nico.

"I don't know!" Nico answered back.

Kotori pushed Umi,"You do it!"

"W-Wha-" but Umi cleared her throat,"F-Fine.." she stuttered as she walked towards the door and opened it.

It is Eli and she is wearing this serious expression..

Just like before...

"Umi Sonoda,I came here to walk you home." Eli sooner talked.

Umi blushed furiously as she pondered for words,damn it! She is so nervous that she couldn't think straight!

But damn just look at those serious blue eyes...

They are irresistible..

And her face is so beautiful..

Or more like..handsome..

And Umi's brain started creating images about her and the blonde.

Why wouldn't she? When Umi's eyes focused on Eli's almost-perfect body,not too weak-muscled and not too muscular,not fat or chubby and not too slender. Just right and perfectly fit to her.

And damn,she could see those muscles implanted in Eli's arms,stomach and legs,even just a little bit...

 _'Wait what am'I thinking?!'_ Umi mentally slapped herself to snap out of it.

"Let's go." Eli said as she extended her hand at her.

Umi blinked,"Ahh...s-sure but I have to go to the convenience store to buy something for dinner."

"Then I will accompany you. Now come on." Eli lightly tilted her head to peek over Umi's shoulder,"And you two,are you coming with us?"

"Ah we're fine!" Kotori chirped.

"Yep! We got something to do here first,thank you though!" Honoka added.

"I see but be sure not to overwork yourselves. Now come on." Eli then held the blue-haired's hand and gently dragged her away.

"O-Okay!" Umi responded before she dragged her feet to follow her but she waved at her three friends before she and the blonde left.

 ** _~a few moments later~_**

Umi and Eli were just silent as they walked along the street that leads to the convenience store.

 _'So awkward! Umi! Say something!'_ The blue-haired thought as she secretly looked up at the serious Eli.

 _'Come to think of it,she is more beautiful when this close...'_

"So are you okay?" Eli then put up a conversation.

Umi lightly flinched in surprise but she immediately calmed down and spoke,"Y-Yeah...thanks again for saving me back there.."

"It is my job as the Student Council president to protect students with all I can.."

"I-I see.." Umi slightly looked away in order to ease her tension.

"What were you doing in there anyway? Hanging out at this time of hour?"

"E-Ehh? Well...we had a little group study that's all.."

"I see.."

And then another moment of silence occured between them.

Umi could feel her heart palpitating,her hands are getting sweaty because of nervousness.

 _'Jeez...just being beside her is enough to make me feel like this...'_

And after a while,they finally reached the convenience store.

Umi wasn't very much comfortable since Eli was always following her around.

After buying ingredients for dinner,they then left the store and went home.

But along the way,their hands would bump against each other and Umi couldn't help but blush whenever they will get a physical contact.

Until they have reached Umi's house.

"I guess this is your stop? I shall take my leave then." Eli bowed slightly before heading forward.

"A-Ah wait!" Umi suddenly grabbed the blonde's hand making her stop.

Eli looked over her shoulder,"Yes?"

"Umm...can I...perhaps get your number?" Umi looked away,"J-Just in case I need help with something like bullying..I could call you or something.."

Eli blinked and faced her,"Sure." She then took out her phone.

Umi mentally gasped and looked up at her,"R-Really..?"

"Yeah. I think I can protect you this way."

Umi's eyes sparkled.

 _'Thank god!'_

And they did exchanged numbers before Eli left,leaving the nervous Umi.

The blue-haired was staring at Eli's number in her phone right now and couldn't even calm her heart from beating so fast.

 ** _~meanwhile~_**

As the blonde walked down the pathway towards her home...

 _'Gaaah! What is this?! I felt like I was gonna explode there! My heart is beating like crazy! I can't calm it down dammit..why?!'_ The blonde thought while her palm covered her blushing face.

 _'This is surreal...what is this feeling? I'm so lost...'_ she added in her thoughts.

She just sighed and after a moment,she finally reached her house and entered inside,only to see her younger sister named Alisa rushing towards her happily.

"Onee-chan!~" She called out and stopped as she sooner reached Eli.

Eli smiled and placed a hand on Alisa's head,"How have you been doing? Pretty good?"

Alisa nodded,"Yep! Mom and dad will be home late tonight."

"I see,how's school?" Eli asked as she takes off her shoes and went to their living room,she then sat on the couch with a sigh.

"It was great! How about you? Do you want a massage or something to make you feel better?"

"Ah,no thank you,finish your assignments if you have some." Eli smiled.

"I already finished it! Now I'm hungry!"

"Alright,I will cook for you." Eli then stood up and went to the kitchen.

 _ **Umi's POV**_

As soon as I entered my home,I then quickly went to my room to change my clothes,placing my phone on the bedside table.

It was a blast! To think that I actually got Eli's number!~

I was sooo happy!

Elicia Suvanov...I think I finally know what to write about what happens next..

I then turned on the computer and went to the website where I usually post my stories.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 _"Umi...next week's your birthday right?" Eli asked as she turned her head to look at Umi who was eating ice cream. They were at the park,spending time with each other._

 _Umi nodded as she looked up at her,"Yes,why?"_

 _Eli smiled,"Nothing,I just asked something so random...sorry." She rubbed her nape,"Anyway..."_

 _Umi blinked in confusion but her eyes grew wide when Eli leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead._

 _"Always remember that I will always love you okay?" Eli sooner spoke making Umi's eyes soften as she just threw her ice cream into the trash can before she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck,"Of course."_

 _Eli chuckled as she embraced Umi lovingly._

 _They then stayed like that for a moment..._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 ** _Umi's POV_**

I have a soft smile on my face as I read my draft for the next chapter before sighing deeply.

Ahh...when will I ever get to be like that with the Eli here?

She seems too focused with her school works so I doubt I'd get a chance to be with her even for 30 minutes..

That thought hurt me...but I have to accept it..

I'm just a simple girl that writes stories and dreams about it..

How I wanted to make it real..

I wonder how sweet it would be..

I was trying so hard to find someone like her...even though her name's not Elicia...even though she is not russian...even though she is not that tall..as long as she loves me is okay..

But then...my wish came true...

I met her...

Now I wonder what will happen next in this chapter of life of mine...

Will I ever get to have her?

 _ **A/N: Heeyy guys hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Reviews are always appreciated!~**_


	5. Umi's Knight (Umi's POV)

**_Umi's POV_**

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

I groaned as I heard my digitized alarm clock rang and then rolled over to my right side,extending an arm to snooze it off.

Today is another day at the university.

I then slowly sat up and yawned before stretching and looked at the time.

5 am..

It is still early... But since I had the habit of waking up early like this,I just shrugged it off and put the laziness out of my system by getting out of bed. I then did my daily routine,wore my school uniform and went outside of the house to go to school.

And upon reaching the university,I looked around and noticed that alot of students,mostly girls,looked at me with surprised faces. I blinked again in curiosity as I just kept walking towards my college building.

I could hear their whispers though...

"Hey,that's Umi right?" One female student said to her friend.

"She is! And she is more beautiful in person! Kyaa! I wonder what will happen next in the story!" Another female student said to her another friend with excitement.

"The author must have known these two! We also have one blonde here that looks like Elicia Suvanov right?"

"I'm sure that it would be soooo romantic if ever Elicia was really real! I wonder if our blonde here is also Elicia Suvanov.."

"Yeah,but we never really knew her name since she was new to being a Student Council President and oh! My friend saw her with her peers yesterday and he managed to hear her name."

"Really? What's her name?"

"They call her Eli."

"Ahhhh! Eli! Then she **IS** real!"

And alot of other comments could be heard.

Looks like my story got really viral in this campus huh...

I kept walking towards my college building and went to my classroom. Thinking that I might have my personal space since I have to think of an additional changes to my draft of my next story.

But I was wrong..

All of my classmates then suddenly rushed towards me as soon as I entered the classroom,like what the hell is going on?!

"Umi! Where's Eli?!" One of my female classmates asked with sparkles in her eyes.

My eyes widened in surprised by the sudden question and stuttered,"I-I...uh.."

"Umi Sonoda is also the name of the main character in the viraled story around here,in this campus! I never knew you were that popular!" Said one male classmate.

"U-Umm.." I sweatdropped and smiled softly,"Well.."

 **Ohhh noooo! This is getting intense! Elliii! Save me!**

"So who's the author of the story!? We want to know!" Asked one female classmate with pure curiosity.

I began to be very nervous as I slowly stepped back to escape.

They are gonna find out.. But I'm not ready to be revealed!

 **OOF!**

I lightly yelped when I felt my back touched something soft and warm then I looked over I shoulder,seeing the tall blonde.

"I assume that we have a commotion here?" Eli asked emotionlessly as she looked down at me then to my classmates who just went quiet while staring at her in awe.

"It's her!" Says one of my classmates.

"In flesh!" Says another one.

Eli blinked and sweat dropped before she deadpanned everyone,"Alright alright let's be silent! I came here to ask. Where is your class president?" She stated.

The class president then stepped forward with a smile,"Here I'am!"

Eli nodded,"Could you go to the faculty after your class? We will have a meeting."

The class president nodded,"Alright."

"And also..." Eli halted before looking down at me,"Come with me."

W-Wait,what?

 **"Yiiiiieeee!"**

I blushed furiously when Eli left and quickly followed her.

Alone time with her?! I must be the luckiest girl in this world!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So...what can I do f-for you?" I asked as I just followed Eli who was walking towards the mini park of the university.

I wonder what she wanted from me...

She stopped suddenly making me, bump myself against her strong back.

Eli then turned to face me and stared at me for a moment. And her stare just made me feel very nervous...

I lightly gulped.

Did I do something to make her upset?

After a few more moments,Eli then suddenly held my hand.

I lowly yelped at the sudden physical contact of our hands.

But it seems...

That I like it...

It feels just the same as the one in my story...I know it is fictional but...I could feel every physical contacts there..well..since I'm an author..

"W-Wha-"

"Umi Sonoda."

"J-Just call me Umi.."

"Umi then. I was gonna ask something.." She said as she put her hand on her nape.

She looks so cute and sexy that way..

Wait,what was I thinking?! Wipe that thought out of your brain,Umi!

"Y-Yes? What is it?"

"Well...this may be so sudden but..." Eli blushed lightly.

Awwww she is so cute whenever she is blushing~

But what made her blush?

"Well...I just wanna ask if you don't have a special someone yet?"

I blinked in confusion.

Huh? Special someone? Wait,is she..no! No way! Why in the hell would she?!

This is just a misunderstanding,maybe that's it! Don't assume that she will confess to you,Umi!

"I don't have one. Why?" I stated,a wave of nervousness flowed my heart.

"I want you to be my girlfriend." She said emotionlessly.

I blinked again. Unsure of what I just heard.

But after a few moments,I finally realized it.

 **Wait..what?!**

 ** _A/N:Yo guys! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to some music! Hope you enjoyed this shocking chapter! Reviews are always appreciated!_**


	6. Umi's Knight (Eli's POV)

I was walking back and forth in the Student Council Room with Nozomi watching me with pure confusion and curiosity.

"Elicchi?" Nozomi called out.

But I didn't even bother to face her and just keeps walking back and forth,I was having such deep thoughts about the actions we will make in protecting the COA students from bullies.

"Elicchi!" This time,Nozomi's voice got louder.

I mentally slapped myself and finally stopped before facing her,"Yes?"

"What happened? You became like this ever since you took that girl home."

I blushed slightly and looked away while rubbing her nape,"I-It's nothing!"

Hey hey hey! What does she mean by that?!

"Ohh?"

"Well fine! I gained a crush on her. But that is not enough to make me feel like this. I'm pretty much worried about her,I mean...what if..she was being targeted again? I don't want that to happen."

Nozomi blinked in surprise and smirked,"Hoho,what's this? You..gained..a..crush..on..Umi Sonoda?"

I flinched a bit with a darkened blush. Wait,what did I just say?!

"I see I see~ so that's why you went to that apartment to take her home!~ was it because you want to be with her **ALONE?~** "

"Shut up! It's not that! Aghh! Anyway! Moving on,we have to do something about protecting the students in COA or else,we will be facing troubles with those bullies. But I'm deeply worried about that girl.." I said and sighed before taking a seat on a nearby chair.

"Well then,why don't we do this? You guard her and we will do the rest." Nozomi said and that surprised me.

"What? But-" I was about to protest when Nozomi spoke again.

"Elicchi,look,those bullies mainly targets that girl. She could have some connection with them."

I then pondered for a moment and realized that Nozomi could be right..

"But..how could I get close to her? I'm busy with my work here and I don't think she will get to spend a lot of time with her." I sooner said.

Nozomi giggled,"I have an idea."

I blinked in curiosity.

...

 **!**

"W-What?! E-Ehhh?!" I shouted as I took a step back in surprise.

Nozomi just smiled while giggling.

"You are kidding! That would be very awkward!"

"Aw come on,it is the only way to protect her. And besides...it will be vey insteresting because.." Nozomi halted as she went to the laptop and began typing something.

"Because what?" I raised an eyebrow as I walked towards her.

What is she typing? And wait,I just remembered something yesterday. Alot of girls in this campus were surrounding me like I'm some kind of a celebrity. Well,this has happened too when I first stepped into this univetsity but it has gotten worse..

"You see Elicchi,I have something I want you to read." Nozomi then turned the laptop over and I looked at the screen.

After a while of reading.

I blinked in surprise,"W-Wait..the other character here looks like me."

Nozomi nodded,Now you know why alot of girls were surrounding you nowadays?"

I had my mouth opened in shock,god! No wonder they look at me like they just saw a ghost! And that incident from before..when I first met her by catching her from falling after she was being pushed off by those two boys..

Hmm...now I know..but who wrote this?

"This story has become very popular around this campus despite its genre being an LGBT one. The author was named _Umeletika_. Other schools must have heard about this story too,as well as the younger students."

I blinked,"So...they thought that I'm Elicia Suvanov?"

Nozomi smiled as a yes.

I sighed.

"I'm half russian and I'm an Ayase."

"What a perfect coincidence because Elicia Suvanov is also half russian." Nozomi replied.

My eyes widened,ehhh?! A coincidence or a planned one? Hmm..

"Really? A coincidence?" I raised an eyebrow and Nozomi nodded.

"If it is a planned character then the author should have included her likes and dislikes but naah,the author didn't so that means she doesn't know you."

"Wait..she?"

"I could tell." Nozomi winked,"Now go and ask her!"

I gulped,"F-Fine...if it means solving this bullying case then I shall ask her to be my girlfriend.."

Then a knock could be heard and I went to answer it.

It is a guidance counselor.

"Excuse me,Miss Ayase but could you go to 1-Shakespear and ask for their president? We will have a meeting this noon."

I nodded,"Yes ma'am but may I ask why me? I mean,their professor could tell it to the president too."

"Their professor is still busy in arranging for the intrams and told me that I should have you do this."

"I see.." I nodded again,"I will do that right away." The counselor nodded and then left.

"Be right back Nozomi." I looked at the purple-haired who nodded before I left the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Goddammit! I'm so nervous!

I was walking around in the COA building,trying to find Umi's classroom while some girls were staring at me.

What? Did I do something wrong? And plus,I could hear their whispering around:

"Is that Elicia Suvanov?"

"She is! Just like in the story! Look at her! She is much more beautiful in person!"

"Where is she going?"

"Maybe she will go to Umi?"

"Kyaa! I wanna see it! But I have classes at this hour.."

"Oh don't worry! We will inform you!"

"Ain't Eli so dreamy? Look at her face,she is so beautiful!"

"More like handsome!"

I just sweatdropped until I finally reached Umi's classroom,I did check her schedule at the dean's office.

But all I saw was Umi being surrounded by her classmates. And after a moment,she stepped back and eventually hit her back on my chest.

Wow...she is so warm and fragile at the same time..

Just like those of a real woman's..

Wait what am'I thinking?! You are a girl too!

In a different way since I'm the tallest girl here in this university,my height makes me look like I'm one of the males here..

Or more like they already categorized me as one of them..add the fact that my built matches an average male's..

After a moment,Umi looked up at me and her classmates looked at me in awe so I blinked in confusion.

Wait,what is happening here?

Anyway,I have to ignore that for now...

"I assume that we have a commotion here?" I asked emotionlessly. It is my usual expression when talking seriously.

"It's her!" I heard one of Umi's classmate shout.

"In flesh!" Says another one.

I sweat dropped and thought that I should silent them.

"Alright alright let's be silent! I came here to ask. Where is your class president?"

Then the class president stepped in with a smile,"Here I'am!"

"Could you go to the faculty after your class? We will have a meeting."

Then the class president nodded,"Alright."

"And also.." I halted..nervously trying to put the words up as I looked down at the blue-haired girl who just stared up at me,"Come with me."

There it is..

" **Yiiiiieeee!** "

I blinked as I noticed Umi's blush darkened.

Was she that embarrassed? What's wrong with these guys?

Ah..oh yeah I forgot..

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So...what can I do f-for you?" Umi asked me as we continued to walk towards the mini park of the university.

I then stopped walking and felt that my heart skipped a beat when I heard her voice..

Just like that last time..my heart was beating like crazy that I'm gonna have a heart attack.

I turned around and stared at her,pondering for words..

Or more like I was encouraging myself since this is very embarrassing.

And unconsciously,I gently held her hand.

Wait what?!

What did I do?!

"W-Wha-" but before Umi could finish,I halted her up.

"Umi Sonoda."

"J-Just call me Umi.."

"Umi then. I was gonna ask something." I then used my free hand to touch my nape out of nervousness..

Damn..

"Y-Yes? What is it?"

"Well...this may be so sudden but..." I halted as I blushed a bit.

Goddammit man,my heart is gonna burst.

 **I looked like I'm actually asking her to go out with me!**

"Well...I just wanna ask if you don't have a special someone yet?"

Here it goes..rejection is coming..

"I don't have one. Why?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend." I finally said it.

Eli Ayase,good luck and get ready for a hard slap on the face...

 ** _A/N:How was the chapter? Hope you enjoyed it! Favorites and Reviews are always appreciated!_**


	7. First Week

**_Umi's POV_**

I just stared up at Eli who looked back at me with those blue eyes of hers.

She just asked me to be her **girlfriend**? Wait,is this a dream!? If it is then please let me be in here forever! Let me sleep for forever! I don't want to wake up!

But then I realized that I have to answer! Take a deep breath Umi.

So I did.

Eli seems to be looking at me with those confused eyes.

Oh no! What have I done?! I'm so nervous! I'm so sorry!

But then I put up my straight face on,"Isn't that a too sudden?"

I could see the blonde sweat drop in nervousness,she is cute like this...~

"Besides,w-why do you want me to be your girlfriend?"

"W-Well..." I saw her put her hand on her nape as she nervously rubbed it,"I want to protect you from those bullies...it is my duty as the Student Council President.."

...for some reason,I felt this sharp pain in my heart.

She is just using me...

But at the same time..why is it that I could feel Eli's sincerity in her voice?

But I want proof..

Should I say yes? I mean...I don't want to sound like an easy-to-get girl,I'm Umi Sonoda! I'm also the Umi in my story! I also have pride!

"And you are just using me?" I asked,my voice slightly trembled.

It seems like Eli noticed that tremble,wait..am'I about to cry? No way! Think of happy thoughts Umi! Think of one!

I don't want to cry in front of her! It will be embarrassing!

Eli blinked in surprise,"N-No! Of course not! You see I...let me rephrase that. I want to protect you from them..I just..don't want anything bad happen to you and to other students."

That made my heart remove these mysterious objects pierced into it. Like I felt this wave of relief. I guess of what she is saying is true..

I sighed,"I don't want to suddenly say yes to you. And you know that right?"

Eli sweat dropped and looked down,"I-I know..I'm so sorry.."

But I silently smiled,she feels so guilty and I couldn't help but feel comfortable around her..

"I will gonna court you if you want..just.."

"N-No no,it's okay. Alright,I'm also getting rather annoyed by those bullies,they seem to like me." I said and Eli looked at me,surprised.

"R-Really?!"

I nodded.

" **YES! I'm so happy!** "

Awww she is so cute like this~ like she is really asking me to be her actual girlfriend rather than a fake one..

"T-Then,I will bring you back to class." She rubbed her nape.

I giggled,"Alright."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

We both walked towards my classroom,holding hands.

Yes! Holding hands! And I was blushing the whole time!

Eli's hand is just perfect with mine..her hand is not that soft but it is not that too rough either.

I then hear whispers around us as we walked.

" **They are holding hands!** "

" **They are official!** "

" **Gyaa!** Now I'm so excited to read the next chapter!"

And other related comments reached my ears.

Oh yeah..next chapter will be this Sunday,I have to make a draft today.

We then finally reached my classroom and my classmates quickly ran towards me,crowding me over with excitement.

Eli sweat dropped as she stepped herself in front of me to block them,"Whoa whoa whoa,calm down!"

My classmates then stopped.

And she faced me with a smile,"I'll see you later..by the way,make sure to go to your balcony tonight at 9 this evening." She then ruffled my hair before she left.

I groaned as I fixed my hair before I watched her leave.

I then turned back to look at my classmates who stared at me.

" **TELL US EVERYTHING.** "

I gulped and chuckled nervously,"Y-Yes.."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

That night...

I was making a draft for my next chapter in my room,I was already wearing my night gown. I then looked at the wall clock that reads 8:45 pm.

9 is the time right? I guess I should get ready..

So I stopped in making my draft and went to the bathroom to arrange myself.

After a couple of minutes,I went back to my room and tugged my night gown.

"I wonder what will happen tonight?" I whispered to myself and looked at the wall clock again that reads 8:55 pm.

5 more minutes...

But since I'm that type of girl who usually arrives 5 minutes or 1 hour early,I still went to the balcony of my room and looked around as the night breeze gently caressed my face. I smiled at the soft sensation of my face and then looked up at the skies.

Ahh...how I loved this fresh air,its coldness is just right for tonight.

And after a few moments,I heard my name being called from below the balcony so I looked down below and my eyes widened upon seeing the girl of my dreams looking up at me with such a decent clothing.

Lime green polo with dirty white pants and red rubber shoes,she was carrying a bouquet of roses and a guitar which made me blush.

"Y-You know...this is.." I halted when Eli spoke up.

"Umi Sonoda,catch!" She then threw the bouquet of roses towards me and I caught it just in time before pulling it close to my chest and sniffed its simple aroma. I exhaled deeply and looked down again.

She was readying her guitar and I blinked in surprise.

Is she gonna serenade me?

I blushed harder at the thought.

She smiled at me as she began playing the guitar.

My eyes widened when she began singing.

 _Just an ordinary song  
To a special girl like you  
From a simple guy  
Who's so in love with you_

 _Verse 2:  
I may not have much to show  
No diamonds that glow  
No limousines  
_ _To take you where you go._

 _Chorus 1:_  
 _But if you ever find yourself  
Tired of all the games you play  
When the world seems so unfair  
You can count on me to stay  
Just take some time  
To lend an ear  
To this ordinary song_

 **(Interlude)**

 _Verse 2:_  
 _Just an ordinary song  
_ _To a special girl like you  
_ _From a simple guy  
_ _Who's so in love with you_

 _I don't even have the looks  
To make you glance my way  
The clothes I wear  
May just seem so absurd_

 _Chorus 2:_  
 _But deep inside of me is you  
You give life to what I do  
All those years may see you through  
Still I'll be waiting here for you  
If you have time  
Please lend an ear  
To this ordinary song_

 **(Interlude)**

 _Verse 3:  
Just an ordinary song  
To a special girl like you  
From a simple guy  
Who's so in love with you._

I froze as Eli sang,this is a dream come true!

And because of this,my heart began pounding so hard for her...

After the singing,Eli looked up at me again with a smile.

Our eyes then met...

 ** _A/N: Alright guys! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to some music! I have a question for all of you! Want me to post a random book of mine where in the Muse (Couldn't do the symbol :( ) Play video games? Reviews and favorites are always appreciated!_**


	8. Stay Where You Are

Umi blushed as she stared at Eli's blue eyes after the serenading.

Her heart is beating so fast!

Like really fast!

Eli smiled,"Did you like it?"

Umi blushed even more and looked away,"S-Sheesh...of course!"

Eli chuckled,"Ahh I feel so accomplished! Didn't know that serenading a girl would be this...good. Hehe.." She grinned.

Umi looked back at her and her eyes widened upon seeing that beautiful grin.

 _'It fits her perfectly...'_ The blue-haired thought with a smile.

"By the way,would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow after school?"

Umi blinked,"W-Wha-"

"Please?"

Umi smiled with a faint blush,"Well...sure!" She giggled.

Eli's eyes widens in surprise and smiles widely,"Really?! T-That's great!"

Umi nodded,"It is cold out here,let's grab a cup of coffee?"

"Sure thing!" Eli chirped.

Umi nodded and walked back inside to fetch Eli.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So your parents aren't around yet?" Eli asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

She and Umi were in the dining room.

"Yeah,they will come home soon enough."

"I would like to meet them." Eli suddenly blurted it out.

Umi almost spitted her coffee on the blonde.

Did she just hear it right?!

"W-Wait! Why?!"

"We are dating right? They should know."

"B-But! They will kill us!"

"I can protect you!" Eli then narrowed her eyes seriously at Umi.

"As your boyfriend or girlfriend,I have the right to meet your parents and have them approve of our relationship!"

Umi lightly flinched,she just didn't know what to do and she has a bad feeling about this..

"W-Well.."

"I will stay until your parents arrive." Eli said and took a sip of her coffee again.

Umi blushed furiously,"W-Wait,what!?"

"Like I said,I have to have them approve of our relationship!"

"But that is not easy! My father will kill you!" Umi replied.

"Don't worry about me." Eli smiled.

Damn..her smile can silence Umi..

"W-Well...it looks like I can't stop you from doing that..." The blue-haired said as she sighed deeply,"But are you really sure and serious?"

Eli's smile then faded and stared at Umi.

Which kinda made Umi look down in embarrassment.

Staring is not her thing sometimes,especially when it is her crush and 'girlfriend' who was staring at her.

"Umi Sonoda.."

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm very much sure and I take things seriously. Especially this one..so let me do my thing for you." Eli replied.

Umi just became even more flustered.

"W-Well..okay.."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hmmm.." Umi's father stared emotionlessly and intimidately at Eli who has the same expression but minus the intimidating look.

They were in the living room while Umi and her mother watched them. Umi was sitting beside Eli while her mother was sitting beside her father.

"Do you really love my daughter? You are a girl and all." The father asked seriously.

Eli nodded,"I believe that gender doesn't matter when it comes to love,as long as I keep my partner happy."

"Well I want to make my daughter happy too. What will you both do in the future? You both can't make children."

"We'll just adopt,as simple as that,sir." Eli answered with confidence.

"What is your course?"

"Business Administration,sir. I'm also the Student Council President of the university me and Umi were into." The blonde answered kindly.

"Are you willing to act like a man for her?"

"Of course,sir." Eli smiled.

Umi's father kept staring at the blonde seriously and sighed,"My daughter has grown lesbian..."

Umi flushed red while her mother chuckled and pat her husband's back,"Well woman's intuition is still in her side."

"Eli Ayase..did you come from a rich clan or something?" Her father suddenly asked.

Eli blinked in curiosity,"Well..we are not that rich and we are not that poor either,you could say that we do have a decent living."

"You realize that dating my daughter means you are also ready to give everything to her,right?"

Eli nodded,"Yes."

Umi's father sighed again,"Very well...I'll consider this relationship of yours as approved."

Umi's eyes widened and looked at her father,"D-Dad?!"

"I liked your girlfriend's eyes,they are intimidating and cold at the same time. Conversely,they are kind,confident and trustworthy at the same time." Her father said.

"And I knew that from the start because I saw her last time at the convenience store! She was pretty much serious-looking but she is actually kind-looking!" Her mother chirped.

Eli smiled and looked at Umi.

"But just to tell you,I will still keep an eye on my daughter and if you hurt her feelings then prepare yourself." Her father warned.

The blonde didn't flinch but instead,she nodded,"Alright,sir."

"For starters! Would you like to stay for dinner?" The mother asked with delight.

Eli's eyes softened,"Sure do,ma'am."

"Oh please..call me mom."

Eli blinked and nodded,"Alright..m-mom.."

"Nervous in saying that? Well,I don't blame you!~ Alright! I will be going to the kitchen! Come with me Umi!" The mother stood up and went to the kitchen.

The blue-haired nodded as she also stood up,following her mother.

The father looked at the two of them as they go to the kitchen before facing Eli again,"Just what made you date my daughter?"

"I just kinda felt that love thing towards her,I never entered in this stage due to my work at the Student Council."

"I see..and now that I have given you approval of your relationship with her,are you willing to give time for her?"

Eli then became serious,"Sir,I will never look at my schedule whenever she needs me. I love your daughter with all of my heart and I'm ready to prove it even if I have to do the traditional way of courting someone."

The father nodded,seeming to like the blonde's answer,"That's good,then shall we do that then?"

Eli nodded,"If it means proving it to you how much I love her then I will."

"Alright then.." The father leaned back.

"Prove it by doing this."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next day...

Umi hummed as she walked down the COA halls,it seemed that the bullies are getting plentier than she thought but she paid it no mind since she was busy thinking of what she should do with Eli after school.

"Hey miss! Yeah you! Beautiful missy!" One male called Umi out from behind.

The blue-haired kept walking.

"Oooh,she totally ignored you." The guy's friend nudged him.

"Hey! Stay where you are!" The male then started walking towards Umi.

" **You stay where you are!** " A voice called out.

The male stopped and turned around,"What the he- **ARRGGHH!** " He yelped when a kick made strong contact with his cheek,making him fly slightly towards the wall.

His peers had their mouths opened as they took a step back,"S-S.."

Eli then looked at the male who flew then went to look at his peers who shouted at the same time.

 **"Student Council President?!"**

 ** _A/N:Hey guys! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to music! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter!_**


	9. Strange Feeling

**_Eli's POV_**

I could still feel Umi's father's protectiveness towards Umi..

Why not? Her daughter suddenly got a girlfriend..

Or more like a boyfriend..

And first of all...

 **WHAT DID I JUST SAY THAT TIME?!** It's not like I mind but I was so shocked with myself! Why did I have to ask her parents' approval?! I mean,I don't really love her that much! Like I was just doing my duty as the Student Council!

But...but..

Agh...this is a mess that I must clean..Her dad approved of us..but then sooner or later,after this fake relationship,I will have to break up with her but then again..I will be killed by her father.

However...for some reason,I don't feel like regret of asking him? And my heart was pounding so fast with joy when we got approved.

This is really strange and now I have to prove to her father that I'm being serious with her.

I have to do like what would a real man would do for his woman..

Yeah...protecting her,giving her gifts,carrying her things,etc.

And at their home,I have to cut some fire woods.

It is really tiresome and I have been doing this for two weeks now.

Ever since I wiped that guy's face who was planning to harass Umi,I began to feel comfortable even just a little bit.

Oh,her father also told me to not fool around because Umi has very sharp eyes and hearing. She could watch me over easily even though she was in her class.

Didn't know that Umi could be very scary..

And for this week...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Elicchi? Elicchi!" The blonde came back into her senses as she looked at the person who called her,which is Nozomi,"Yes?"

"You have been walking back and forth for a while now,are you feeling well?"

Eli blinked,"Why of course,why do you ask such a thing?"

"Well,for the last two weeks,you have been so busy that you don't even have time for me." Nozomi playfully pouted.

"Nozomi,I'm gonna kick you out if you won't stop with your antics." Eli deadpanned.

Nozomi then bursts into a laugh,"I'm just kidding! Anyway,how's the relationship?"

"It has been going well. I guess my fatigue was worth it. As long as I see her happy.." Eli didn't notice that she was smiling.

Nozomi smirked,"Hoooh? Is UmiEli finally gonna bloom?~"

Eli blushed,"S-Stop it!"

"Anyway,update of the story is already here! I know you want to read it!"

Eli froze and stared at Nozomi,"Really?"

"Mhm."

Eli quickly rushed to her laptop and began typing.

After a couple of minutes...

The blonde began to blush furiously and places her head on the table,"I have to do this?"

Eli has been reading Umi's story for a while now and planned to intimate it in real life to keep Umi very happy.

That was the blonde's doing and not the blue-haired's father.

And now she gets to read the latest chapter which made her flustered.

 _~In Umi's latest chapter in the story~_

"Say Eli.." Umi whispered to the tall blonde who was looking at the scenery in front of them. They were at the top floor of the lighthouse.

"Hm?" Eli replied as she turned to the blue-haired with a smile,"What is it?"

"Am'I beautiful?"

The blonde blinked,"What kind of question is that? Of course you are beautiful!"

Umi blushed and looked away,"I was just...making sure.."

Eli blinked curiously,"About?"

"Well...I have to be honest...I think I'm not beautiful enough to impress you..I just noticed that you would mostly look at others.."

The blonde blinked again and chuckled,"Am'I?"

Umi's face became redder,"W-Well.."

"Umi,come here."

The blue-haired then walked towards the taller girl.

And the blonde suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace,"Silly girl..like I'd be very interested in them. The reason why I was looking at them was because I was observing."

Umi looked up,"Observing?"

The blonde nodded,"Yeah..I was comparing them to you." She smiled,"Like you are far more beautiful than them and how lucky I was to have you."

Umi became even more flustered and buries her face to Eli's chest,"J-Just don't look at someone else romantically okay?"

"I will never do that." Eli smiled as she gently lifted Umi's chin up,"I love you so much to do that."

The blue-haired smiled,"I love you very much.."

The blonde grinned and leaned down to plant a soft and gentle kiss on the blue-haired's lips.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Eli's face became more flustered than before.

 _'Ehhhh?! I have to do this?! Well nobody's asking about it! Eli,you expected this so take responsibility!'_

 _'What am'I gonna do? We never kissed!'_

The blonde looked at Nozomi whom smirked.

"Liked the update?"

"You know what,Nozomi? This is kinda embarrassing..I can't do this!"

"Then don't do it. That's simple!"

"But I promised myself to follow it.."

Nozomi sighed.

"Why do you want to follow it? You seem so serious about her."

Eli then was speechless...

Nozomi's right..why should she follow of what's written in the story? She has her own styles.

But moreover,she wanted to keep Umi happy by simply following the story.

And also..

For some reason..

Her heart is beating so fast...

This is somewhat new to her..

"Well...?" Nozomi raised an eyebrow.

And after a few moments,Eli smiled softly at her.

"I never thought that I would fall for her.."

Nozomi's eyes softened,"So you will do it?"

The blonde grinned cutely,"Yeah."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The blue-haired was outside their classroom,just looking at the scenery of the school grounds,she has her arms resting on the rails.

 _'The scenery could be very beautiful once you are here in COA's third floor building huh? It might not show the whole campus but it is still worth it.'_ Umi thought with a small smile as she kept staring below her.

Then she saw a couple down there,one boy has his arms wrapped around the girl and she couldn't help but feel kinda lonely..

So she slowly hugged herself while her face wears that sad expression...

 _'Eli...please hug me from behind...'_

And after a few moments,pair of strong arms wrapped around Umi's waist from behind making the blue-haired blink in surprise and looked over her shoulder to find the blonde,smiling down at her.

"E-Eli! I.." But she halted herself and turned her body to face the other,"H-How's your Student Council work? Your classes?"

"They are all good,I got myself a break from it so I came to see you. What about you? What are you doing here?"

"Well,got myself a break,too." Umi looked away while blushing.

"Really? Glad to hear..umm...listen...I.." The blonde rubbed her nape in embarrassment and the blue-haired blinked while staring at her.

"What is it,Eli?"

"You see I...well..."

"Why are you so nervous?"

Other students then saw them and stopped to watch them with hearty eyes.

Eli blushed and sighed,"Close your eyes."

Umi suddenly blushed and looked down,"A-Alright.." And she closed her eyes.

Eli then found this opportunity to lean down and kiss her lips softly,she doesn't care if others will see them,she just couldn't help it!

Umi lightly flinched as she felt that warm sensation on her lips,she could feel its gentleness and softness like it was trying to be careful with her.

And she liked it.

She wanted to open her eyes but her eyes just won't obey her.

And after a moment...

Eli backed away and stood erectly before she hears numerous thuds. While blinking,she looked over her shoulder,seeing alot of students on the floor,unconscious and with nosebleeds. She blinked again with curiosity,"Oh..they saw.."

Umi slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Eli before blinking and blushing,"Wha-ehh? Did you just-"

Eli looked back at her with a grin,"Yeah."

 ** _A/N:Hey guys! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to some music! Hope you liked this new chapter! Favoriting and reviewing this is always appreciated!_**


	10. Spread The Love, Umi!

"Hey,did you hear?" One female student whispered to her friend.

"About what?" Whispered the friend.

 **"I heard that they kissed!"**

"No way! Really?!"

"A friend of mine in COA told me! Ahhh I should have seen it!"

"The COA students sure were lucky to see them kissing! It is like a romantic movie!"

"It is!"

Honoka and Kotori were hearing such comments at the canteen for a while now. This rumor has been going on for days..

"Say Honoka-chan,no wonder Umi-chan is not always with us." Kotori looked at Honoka with worry,"Should we check on her?"

"We might disturb them you know. And besides,Umi-chan is busy with Eli-chan." Honoka replied while eating bread,"And also,Eli-chan is always with her so she should be fine.."

"You have a point there..but I'm still worried."

"Anyway,have you read about the update?"

"Oh! Yes! It is so beautiful! I couldn't believe that Eli kissed her in the end! Ahhh how romantic~ I wish I also have Eli as my partner~"

"Yes yes,I'm also dreaming of having Eli as my partner~" Honoka said dreamily.

"I wonder what could happen if ever that happened?" Kotori sighed.

 ** _~Inside Kotori's imagination~_**

"Eli-chan~ Can you cuddle me closer?" Kotori said with begging puppy eyes as she looked up at Eli who just chuckled and held the grayish-haired closer.

"Sure thing,Kotori~ man you are so cute~" the blonde leaned down to kiss her head and that made Kotori blush.

"I-I'm not that cute,well...alot of girls are far cuter than me,take Umi-chan for example!"

Eli shook her head with a smile,"You are the cutest,I want you to remember that. You've always been." She kissed Kotori's cheek.

"Eli-chan!" Kotori's eyes sparkled and embraced the blonde tightly.

 ** _~end of Kotori's imagination~_**

Kotori was slightly drooling and Honoka cleared her throat,"I know what you're thinking but mine is better!" Honoka said proudly.

 ** _~inside Honoka's imagination~_**

"Eli! Buy this for me!" Honoka chirped as she pointed at the bread.

She and Eli were at the canteen,buying their snacks.

The blonde blinked,"But didn't you just eat?"

"I got hungry again!" The orange-haired giggled.

Eli chuckled,"Alright alright." And she did buy the bread Honoka was pointing then gives it to her,"Here."

"Yay! Thank you!" Honoka took it before tip toeing up to plant a soft kiss on Eli's cheek.

The blonde blushed slightly and lightly scratched her cheek with nervous smile,"N-No problem."

"Say Eli,will you always buy me bread?"

"Well..depends if you will get fat or anything." Eli winked and Honoka blushed.

"S-Shut it." Honoka pouted but smiled after a few seconds and walked closer to the blonde,letting her relax herself by leaning in to Eli's chest,making the blonde carry her full weight.

"I'm not that heavy right?"

Eli chuckled,"No,in fact,you are light. I could easily do this!" And she suddenly carried Honoka off of her feet happily.

Honoka yelped and eventually laughed,"Eli!~"

 ** _~end of Honoka's imagination~_**

Honoka was also drooling,"Ahhh~ I wish that happened,Umi-chan is taking too long to update the story!"

"Her nickname is _Umeletika_ right? I think she sets up her schedule to post every Sunday."

The students around them were looking at them with their jaws dropped,they were listening for a while now.

"And just what are you two saying to each other?~" A calm but creepy voice said,disturbing Honoka and Kotori. The owner of the voice sounds very familiar and the figure was standing in between them.

Honoka and Kotori froze and slowly looked up.

 **"U-Umi?!"**

All students and salesladies in the canteen looked at them.

"You two.."

Honoka and Kotori shivered.

"H-Hang on,Umi-chan." Kotori's voice shook.

The blue-haired cracked her knuckles.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Umi was in her classroom,just waiting for their class teacher,she has her head placed on her desk while Eli just stared at her emotionlessly.

"...What happened?" Eli asked calmly as she leaned and pat Umi's back.

Umi's classmates were looking at them,giddying.

"Just that...my two friends spread a secret about me..."

The blonde blinked and narrowed her eyes,"What?"

Umi suddenly lift her face up to look at Eli and slightly flailed her hands on her chest level,"I-It's nothing serious! Don't worry!" She chuckled nervously.

Eli sighed deeply,"I don't get you girls even though I'm a girl too..."

"Ehehehe...yeah.."

Then their class teacher entered and everyone stood up.

The blonde went to their teacher and they began to chat.

After that,Eli looked over her shoulder and smiled at the blue-haired,"I'll come and pick you up later." Then,she left.

After a while..

"Now class,I have a shocking news for today,it seems that all of you have read _Umeletika_ 's work,right?"

The students nodded.

"I'm sure some of you have heard of this but... _Umeletika_ ,the author of _"My Only Sunshine"_ which is now a popular LGBT story in this university...is Umi Sonoda!" The teacher announced excitingly.

The students cheered and looked at Umi while grinning.

The blue-haired blushed slightly and looked away.

 _'How did it end up like this?!'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 ** _Umi's POV_**

I,Umi Sonoda has become popular inside our university,even in the internet,why...my two GREAT friends spread that I'm _Umeletika_. How fantastic.

And now almost all of the female students were asking to take photos with me.

Even Eli is having a hard time with them since she is also popular.

Whenever we are together,they would always ask us to kiss or hug! Kinda made me flustered..

This continued for a few more days..

And now,we are the school's cutest lesbian couple.

I feel very happy about it actually.

And I hope Eli feels the same way..

After about half of the day,I went to my respective classroom for my last subject and there they are again,teasing me with Eli who was with me.

The blonde would just smile and look at me,damn those beautiful blue eyes.

And her smile is killing me...

"I'll see you later? You can come to the Student Council Room if you want,Nozomi will let you in." Eli said and I nodded in excitement,the blonde chuckled and leaned down to kiss my cheek.

I blushed furiously.

"S-See you later then."

"Yeah." And then,she left. Leaving me and my excited classmates who were waiting for me to tell how our small date went.

"Hey,hey,Umi,so how was it?" My female classmate asked.

I blushed and just answered honestly,"I-It's fine.."

"Girl,I have a perfect idea! How about you and Eli sleep together tonight?"

I went silent and my classmates cheered loudly.

"I agree! Why won't you both do that?!"

I blushed furiously,"B-But why?!"

"Today's weather forecast is rainy,Umi! And your home is a little near! Come on please? I'm sure Eli doesn't bring umbrella often."

"E-Ehh? Why she wouldn't? A-And what's that gotta do with-no.."

"Yes." My classmates answered seriously.

"No! I mean,it is embarrassing!"

"Aw come on! We are not talking about that stuff! We just want you and Eli to just cuddle all night long while sleeping you know! We are not that mean." Says one female classmate of mine with a pout.

"And like we said,Eli doesn't usually bring her umbrella,I heard that from the student council vice president."

"You mean Nozomi Toujou? I heard that she is Umi's rival in _My Only Sunshine_."

"Say,you dislike the vice president?" One male classmate of mine asked.

I blinked,"What? No! In fact,I considered her as my friend. She also saved me from those bullies before."

"Oh,I see.." A friend of mine said and I just chuckled nervously.

Now that I think about it...I was wondering about doing that? What if me and her cuddled? I'm sure it would be very cute and romantic..And also...she has been going into our house everyday,the least I could make up with her fatigue is by letting her stay for the night.

I guess I will try that..

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After their school...

Eli was taking Umi home as usual while holding her hand,they were rather quiet for a while.

Then Umi looked up,seeing dark clouds hovering above them.

 _'I guess it will rain heavily huh?'_ Umi thought and secretly looked up at the serious blonde.

 _'She might get sick..'_ She added in her thoughts with worry.

"Say..." The blue-haired softly spoke and the blonde looked down at her.

"It looks like it is going to ra-" but Umi was halted when the rain suddenly poured down.

"Ahh! Damn! Let's go!" Eli suddenly carried Umi in bridal style and starts running.

The blue-haired blushed furiously as she just clung to Eli.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Jeez...it looks like it is not gonna stop anytime soon.." Eli sighed as she watched the heavy downpour from the window.

They have reached Umi's house and Eli was told to stay for the night.

"That's why mom asked you to stay for the night. You don't have classes tomorrow right?" Umi asked as she walked towards her with clothes on hand.

"Yeah but I do have schoolworks there..I'm the student council president and all..." Eli replied with a sigh and looked at the blue-haired.

"I see..for the meantime,stay." Umi smiled,"I will be taking a bath,dad has spare clothes for you,I'm sure it fits just right to you. I will bring it after my bath,okay?"

The blonde nodded,"Alright..thanks." She smiled and Umi blushed.

"A-Alright." Umi then turned and left.

Eli then sighed as she went to Umi's room. Yeah,she had been there multiple times now for the last few days.

After reaching and entering the room,Eli then looked around before she looked at the computer.

 _'Hmmm...of course she has a password.'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 _'Guess I have to undress now to just change..Umi has been taking her sweet time now..'_ Eli sighed as she reached for the bottom edge of her shirt with crossed arms and moves it up to remove it,revealing her well-toned built. And damn she has that slightly visible abdominal muscles,she also has that strong line on her back,every girl would swoon over her if ever she was being dared to undress in public.

And then Umi opened the door and walked in with some clothes,she is freshly out from the bath and is now wearing her night gown.

"Sorry it took so long Eli! I brought some spare clothes for y-" but the blue-haired halted upon seeing the blonde's body.

Eli looked at Umi as she puts both of her hands on her own waists,"Ah,Umi! Sorry,kinda felt cold all of the sudden so I kinda slightly stri- **GAAH!** " She yelped when Umi suddenly threw the clothes straight to her face.

Then a sound of the door slamming shut could be heard afterwards.

Eli then gently took the clothes off of her face and looked at the closed door before blinking,"What was that?"

And after a moment of realization,she smiled softly,"How cute.." She whispered to herself.

 ** _~meanwhile~_**

Umi has her back leaned against the closed door outside of her room,her face looked like a tomato now because of embarrassment.

She was panting slightly.

 _'E-Ehhhh?! **WHAT WAS THAT?! I JUST SAW ELI'S-GYAAAHHH!** '_ Her mind squealed.

 _'W-W-What am'I gonna do?! I just suddenly threw the clothes at her!'_

 _'I'm sure she is mad at me right now..'_

Umi gulped lightly.

 _'But come to think of it,I would like to stare at her...wait **WHAT AM'I THINKING?!** '_

 _'Ahhhh,I will just apologize later..'_

Afterwards,Eli just took a bath without noticing Umi for a moment.

The two were rather quiet for a while even at dinner. Umi's mother and father find it weird though but eventually shrugged it off for they thought that they just had a little argument and will fix it later.

After that,Umi and Eli went up to their room to sleep.

And as they entered Umi's room,they then went to bed.

Eli was laying beside Umi,cornering her since Umi's bed was placed in a corner of the entire room.

The blue-haired's red face darkened as she just has her back facing the blonde.

Eli blinked and gently placed an arm around the blue-haired,"I'm sorry of what happened a while ago.."

Umi lightly flinched,"I-It's nothing..I should have knocked first before entering.."

It's okay..I should have locked it..will you forgive me?"

"But I'm not mad.."

"Even so..I just don't want everything between us to be awkward..I will lock the door next time."

"Well,if you say so.."

"Please face me.."

Umi looked over her,"But-"

"Please?"

The blue-haired sighed as she rolled over,facing the blonde,"Here.."

Eli smiled and then pulled her close,embracing her with her eyes closed,"Good night."

Umi blushed furiously with her eyes widened because of the sudden action but she eventually calmed down and then her lips formed a smile before embracing the blonde back. Her eyes became heavy and sooner closed them.

"Goodnight~"

 _'I love you...'_

 ** _A/N:Hey peeps! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to some music! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter!_**


	11. Spread The Love, Eli!

"Remember to text me as soon as you get there alright? I don't want you going anywhere else." Eli seriously said the next day while she and Umi were having breakfast in the dining room with Umi's mother and father.

"Oh don't worry,you will also be there right?" The father chuckled,"Rest assured,we trust Umi."

The blue-haired blushed as she faced her dad,"Dad!"

"What? It is true anyway."

And then they finished eating. The blonde then went back to the bedroom and prepared her things.

It is the Intramurals and she was required to go to the faculty office to meet up with the sports coordinators there.

After a while,she then went back downstairs while carrying her bag over her shoulder then looks at the blue-haired who was just about to go upstairs to get ready,"I'll see you later alright?"

Umi nodded,"Take care.~"

Eli smiled as she nodded before she looked at the parents and bowed to them,"Thank you for letting me stay for the night." And then she left.

The father then looked up at Umi,"Hey Umi,why don't you bring her lunch later? I'm sure she will get very hungry there."

The blue-haired blushed and nodded,"I was planning to do that later after I take a bath."

"Well well,you will help me in the kitchen then! When will your class begin again?"

"later at 2 o' clock. Thank you mom!" And she went back upstairs.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The campus is very lively today because of the intramurals. A lot of people were already there either going to watch a game or just there to study.

As Umi entered the campus,she looked around in awe because of too much students around in the Activity Center.

"Umi-chan!" Honoka shouted at her as she waved while rushing towards her.

Umi then turned her head to face the orange-haired and blinked,"Ah,Honoka!"

The orange-haired then stopped in front of her and grabbed both of her shoulders,shaking her,"IT'S ELI!"

"W-What?! What happened to her?!" Umi asked panickly.

"Not that! I meant that,Eli is in the Activity Center for the Volleyball game! She's in it as a player!"

"What?! Is it starting?! I have classes today!"

"Don't worry,Eli's team will be playing this 4 in the afternoon! You can still make it!"

"Right! Our class ends at 3 anyway!" Umi then looked at her watch that reads 1:30,"I gotta go,text me so then I can go to the Activity Center alright? I heard that they are going to hold the game there." Umi then turned to the right side and started running while waving at Honoka who waved back.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

"What?! You are a volleyball player of the CBAM?!" Umi's eyes sparkled as she listened to Eli's stories last night in her room.

The blonde nodded with a smile,"Why? Is Elicia Suvanov an athlete too?"

Umi blinked and blushed before twiddling her fingers,"H-How did you know about that?"

"Let's just say that I have read your work, _Umeletika_ ~" Eli grinned as she gently pinched the other's cheek.

Umi's blush grew wider,"W-Wait! That hurts you know!"

The blonde laughed,"Really now? How cute. Anyway,I will have a game tomorrow by 4 in the afternoon. I want you to watch."

 ** _~end of flashback~_**

"Yieeee!" Is her significant other gonna have a game later?~" Umi's one friend in their class asked with a devilish smirk plastered on her face.

The blue-haired blushed and looked away,"W-Well...yeah...and I'm going to watch it after class."

"Yieee! We will also watch then! for additional support since everyone already knows about you~"

"F-Fine.."

"So how did it go last night?" Another female classmate asked with a grin.

The blue-haired blushed more as she sighed,"Well,it is okay,I get to sleep better than before." She chuckled nervously.

"Awwwww how cute!"

"Alright class! Let's start!" Their teacher then walked inside and everyone went to take their seats.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As Umi looked at her clock which reads 2:50 pm,she sighed silently as she looked up to listen to their teacher who was just announcing the days that she will be absent to them and after a few moments,the teacher then dismissed them and all of them quickly stood up and picked up their things. Their teacher then left the classroom.

"Umi! Let's go!"

"R-Right!" Umi then followed her classmates and friends outside and went to the Activity Center.

And after a while of being in a hurry,Umi then texted Honoka and Kotori on where to meet up.

And then she received a call and she picked it up,"Hello?"

"Oh boy! Me and Kotori are here near the Activity Center! Hurry up! A lot of people are going to watch!"

"R-Right! We are on our way! I mean..me and my classmates."

"Hurry up so then we can watch closely there!" And then Honoka hung up.

Umi then put the phone back in her pocket as she and her classmates rushed towards their destination.

"Alright!" Eli's one teammate yelled as she tossed the ball to the blonde.

Eli then stared at the ball that went up high before she dashed towards the net and jumped high,spiking the ball hard and making it slam to their opponent's side of the court.

" **YEAAAHH!** " Their team shouted with joy.

" **ELI!** " All the females on the benches shouted. The match is already settled with the score of 25-23.

Almost all of the females rushed towards the blonde to give her a tight hug but Eli's teammates stopped them from getting near her just for Umi's sake.

Umi's classmate then pushed her towards the other while they helped with pushing back the other fans.

The blue-haired yelped when she was pushed and looked up at the blonde who smiled down at her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"C-congratulations in winning." Umi then blushed furiously as she looked away and the blonde chuckled.

"Well if it weren't for you then I wouldn't be able to win."

"W-wha-why?"

"Because you were watching me~"

"W-Well..I want to support you as much as I can so.."

The blonde chuckled,"Thank you so much and because of your support,we were able to win this and got the chance to participate in the next match. Now.." She stopped as she held Umi's hand and kissed the back of it gently.

"Please keep watching me..with you around,I can do anything." She finished her sentence and that made Umi's face hued with red color.

"Allllright everyone! Music please and let these two have their own moment!" The sports committee shouted in the mic and the people around cheered loudly.

"W-Wha-what are they-"Umi was halted when Eli suddenly held her closer.

"Umi."

"Y-Yes?!" Umi looked up directly at Eli's blue eyes. Her heart was already palpitating.

Then a music came up in the Activity Center. _(Song is entitled Hush Hush by Katie Stevens.)_

Eli then smiled before she leaned down and captured her lips softly.

The blue-haired's eyes widened when their lips touched **THE SECOND TIME**.

And all the spectators' cheers grew louder...

 ** _A/N:Hey guys! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to some music! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter!_**


	12. We Got A Problem

Telephone rings could be heard throughout the entire Student Council Office. It kept ringing over and over until a small creak of a door opening appear and a sound of the phone being picked up followed.

"Hello?" Eli's voice could be heard.

"Eli! Jesus christ I finally contacted you! Where are you?!" A female voice whose tone is of a worried and angry mother could be heard from the other side.

"W-What is it,cousin?"

"Eli! can't you remember?! It is that time to inspect your shoulder!"

The blonde sweat dropped when she remembered,"My shoulder? Oh no! I forgot!"

"That is tomorrow! Get back in the house right after school! This is an emergency! You might never know what will happen to it! Ahhh! Why did you have to have such a broken bone?!"

"Well..it already happened,no need to worry." Eli chuckled nervously.

"You didn't join volleyball right?"

"Y-Yeah! Of course not!" She fidgeted a bit but she put up a confident and nervous laugh.

"Good. 'Cause I don't want to cause you any more injuries. I know you loved volleyball but in order to keep your body in good shape,you must avoid such activities."

"Yeah,I know that." Eli smiled gently ,feeling guilty of ever telling a lie to her cousin who is close to her...

"Get back home alright? I will wait for you in your house along with Alisa."

"Alright,alright. I gotta go now,I have other works to do here in the Student Council."

"Alright,just don't strain yourself."

"Got it."

And after that,Eli hung up first and sighed as she looked at her closed laptop. She then sat on her chair and opened it. While waiting,she began to gain thoughts..

 _'What am'I gonna do? I can't just tell them what I did during Intramural...they will kill me..but I only did that because I want to show off to Umi. Well..more like to just enjoy my last volleyball..good thing my teammates already knew about my slightly broken shoulder and would try to avoid of me being hit too much. The only thing I could do for now is to recover fully and avoid any strainful activities..but the fact that I did one...'_ She sighed at the thought and began typing something.

She then decided to read Umi's newest update to know what she should do next and there was nothing much in there since it is just a simple fight between Nozomi and Umi and since the two outside of the story get along very well that they consider each other as best friends. So she just sighed and closed her laptop.

 _'Elicia doesn't have a broken shoulder in this story though..Aw c'mon now Eli of course there wouldn't be such a disaster since it is just fiction,the only thing that is not is your relationship with Umi..'_

Small vibrations of her phone then interrupted the blonde in her thoughts and then picked it up,seeing a new message from Umi,just telling her to have a nice day and hope that she ate her breakfast. She smiled at this simple yet loving message and immediately replied before putting her phone beside her laptop.

 _'I guess I will tell Umi about something...hope she won't get mad at me..but I need to go home first before I make a move..'_

"Agh!" Eli yelped when she felt a sudden and sharp pain in her shoulder,she gently grasped it and gritted her teeth as the sharp pain kept occurring at the same spot.

"Dammit..I must have used it too much huh.."

 _'Hmmm.'_ A certain purple-haired was hiding outside the Student Council Room,standing beside the entrance with a serious and worried face.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What did you just say?" Umi's eyes widened at what Nozomi just said to her during lunchtime. They were with Nico,Honoka and Kotori in a small restaurant near the university.

"You heard me." The purple-haired sighed.

"You're kidding right..." The blue-haired stuttered.

"I'm not. I heard it loud and clear.."

"Why she didn't tell me anything?"

"Maybe because of fear..You didn't notice her occasional wincing of pain?" Nozomi raised an eyebrow and Umi just shook her head.

"Such a great secret keeper.." Nozomi sighed.

"W-What should I do? I should be there for her!"

"Her cousin is picking her up I think or Eli will probably go home without you."

"I will make sure that I will get to go home with her."

"Are you sure? You have classes in the afternoon right?"

Umi bit her bottom lip.

The purple-haired smiled,"Then I will ask her."

"Y-You would? Really?" The blue-haired blinked.

"Of course."

"T-Thank you!"

"It's no problem,just keep an eye on her whenever she will do something after this day okay?"

"O-Of course!"

"Good! Now let's finish this stuff."

"Is Elicia not having the same problem too?" Kotori tilted her head a bit as she faced them both.

"No,Elicia is very healthy.."

"Well it is still a better love story than Twighlight." Nico blurted out as she drank her juice.

"Right." Honoka,Kotori and Nozomi agreed.

Umi just sat there,worrying badly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So you have heard.." Eli said sadly as she and Nozomi were walking home together.

"Yes. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just...well.." The blonde rubbed her nape,"I just...got scared.."

"Of what? That we might scold you? That we might not accept your condition? C'mon,it is just a broken shoulder. There is nothing much more right? You just need to have that fixed up."

"I know.."

"That's why me and Umi will take care of you!~"

"Wha-" the blonde looked down at the purple-haired in surprise.

"No buts!"

"Nozomi.."

"What?"

"I'm going to America to have this checked up.."

Nozomi's eyes widened as she stopped walking along with the blonde.

There was a moment of silence..

"Nozomi.."

"Idiot!"

The blonde's eyes widened as she stepped back in shock.

"Don't you get how much pain it'll cause Umi?!"

"I know! But...c'mon,it is the only way."

"Can't you have a medication around here?"

"N-No..."

Nozomi sighed deeply and sharply,"I don't know what to say to you anymore..I thought you are smart?"

"Nozomi-"

"No,was it because your cousin told you? Was it?"

"This has nothing to do with my cousin!"

"Then why not ask for the medication here?!"

"Because I had no other choice!"

Nozomi's eyes widened in shock at Eli's sudden raise of voice.

The blonde slowly calmed down,"I-I'm sorry..I-I'll see you tomorrow then.." She then moved ahead,leaving the frustrated Nozomi behind who was biting her bottom lip.

And after a while..

The purple-haired sighed deeply as she looked up at the skies...

"Oh well..."

 ** _A/N:How's it going guys? Hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Review too! It helps me out alot!_**


	13. Story Update!

**_Umi's POV_**

 _It has been a few days ever since I have heard about Eli's broken shoulder.._

 _I felt hurt and angry.._

 _Hurt and angry because she didn't tell me about this.._

 _I just wish to have a beautiful love story like that story that I have been working on.._

 _But hey come to think of it,this is reality,Umi! Of course there will always be pain!_

 _Ever since then,I went back to my usual self..that girl who refers to be alone and daydream rather than have someone but there are deep complications.._

 _In school,I would just study and then have lunch with Honoka and Kotori while ignoring all of the people who ship me and Eli. I don't have time to entertain them._

 _I have too much things on my mind right now..._

 _And it happened again today but as usual,I would ignore everyone and now they have been thinking if me and Eli got into a fight and I just said 'yes' to them._

 _I was at the library,reading a book with Honoka and Kotori when Eli suddenly walked in and then sat beside me._

 _The blonde then just looked at me with those calm and begging eyes. Hmph! I don't care about you,Eli._

 _Yes,I told her that I already knew about her condition and how she planned to go to America to cure it when in fact,she can have her medication here in Japan! This oaf!_

 _I looked away with a pout before I looked down at the papers,pretending to study._

 _The two just sweat dropped as they watched._

 _"Umi,I-" But Eli was halted when I suddenly stood up._

 _"Honoka,Kotori,let's go." I said as I picked up my things and headed outside._

 _The duo blinked as they arranged their things and then followed me,leaving the blonde behind with softened eyes._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Umi-chan,don't you think it is kinda harsh for you to just leave her like that?" Kotori asked as they walked around the mini park of the campus.

"Harsh? Ha! She is harsher than me! She didn't even tell me about her broken shoulder! To hell with that,I will ignore her for a month!" The blue-haired answered.

"Well,I pity Eli though,c'mon,I mean...I'm sure she has her reasons." Honoka smiled as she walked on Umi's other side.

"Hmph..even so." Umi answered and the two sweat dropped.

The blonde then followed them and then moved closer to her,"Umi..c'mon,I'm sorry.."

"No sorries taken." Umi sped up her pace.

Eli sighed deeply and then sped up also just to catch up with her.

Honoka and Kotori knew that they have to leave the two alone so they stopped walking and let them chase each other.

And after a while,Umi reached a building and then sat on a bench there,before taking out her notebook,she then began writing.

The blonde then sat beside her and then just stared at her with a soft smile,"C'mon,I'm sorry...I know of what I did was wrong but please understand,I hid that because I don't want you to worry."

Umi didn't answer then stood up and walked further to go make a distance by sitting on another bench a little far away from where the blonde was.

Eli chuckled slightly when Umi just walked away from her and then stood up to follow her,she then sat beside her again,"Hey..I'm sorry...please forgive me.."

The blue-haired just sighed sharply and then looked away.

"Please?"

Umi didn't answer.

"Please hear me out even 10 minutes."

Still no answer.

"5 minutes?"

"2 minutes."

The blonde nodded,"Alright,but please look at me.."

Umi did face her with a stern face,"You time starts now."

"Alright..so as you have figured out,I have a broken shoulder..I got it when I had a fight before. I was careless..I was protecting you that time.." The blonde looked down sadly,"I just wanted to show you how much I love you and I want to show you that I will do anything for you even though I have a broken bone. But Umi,trust me,the reason why I never told you this is because I don't want you to get worried to much about me. I'm strong you know. This is nothing,but I have to recover it by going to America."

"Can't you just stay here?"

Eli sighed,"I tried telling my cousin that but she said that America has better medications."

"Your cousin is lying,we have great doctors here too you know."

"I know! But do I have a choice?"

"So you chose in being forced by your cousin rather than following your own decision?"

Eli went silent.

"Eli,I know that you know you can have medication here in this city. You don't have to go abroad for it,if you have a very severe disease then I would have let you but it's not. It's just a simple broken shoulder."

The blonde sighed.

"Look..explaining time is over." And Umi looked away.

Eli's eyes narrowed and then suddenly wrapped her arms around the blue-haired.

Umi's eyes widened and a moment of silence was commenced.

"I'm sorry." The blonde stubbornly said as she held her tighter,"I really am.."

The other doesn't know what to say...but she felt that her heart was being touched by what the other was doing.

She also felt guilty though.

But should she forgive her?

 _'Hmmmm...maybe...'_ The blue-haired thought and a small smirk crept up on her face.

"Don't worry,I will ask my cousin again to have my medication here..just please forgive me."

"You will?"

"Of course!"

Umi then looked at her again with an emotionless face,"Promise?"

"I promise.." Eli smiled as she raised her pinky finger.

Umi smiled softly and raised her pinky finger.

Then they intertwined gently.

"Are we good now?" Eli asked with softened eyes.

The blue-haired giggled,"Yeah..but I still am a little mad at you."

"E-Ehhh?!"

Umi then stood up and walked away.

"B-But-I'm sorry!" Eli then followed her around again.

And the students around them watched them both with smiles on their faces.

 ** _A/N:Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! Have a nice day there! Reviews and favorites are always appreciated!~_**


	14. Partner For Life

"I do know how much you love the school but at least come with me at America and I assure you that you will be cured in no time." Eli's cousin's voice could be heard from the other side of the phone. Eli and her cousin were arguing for some time now and the blonde couldn't help but just sigh and be a little more forceful. She was at the Student Council Room,just finishing her work.

"But cousin,most of my friends here said that I will also be cured here in Japan. Can't we just stay here and have my medication here? I mean,they are cheaper than the ones abroad." The blonde answer.

"That's the point,cheap means no full medication,means you will not be able to get your shoulder back to normal."

"Still,cousin,I want to stay here." Eli seriously said in,giving deep emphasis on her tone of voice.

the other person from the other end of the line just went silent. And after a while,she spoke again.

"Fine..I'll think about it."

The blonde's spirits lit up with hope,"Really?"

"Yes. But just be extra careful with your shoulder okay? I really don't want you to get hurt."

"I will!" Eli's baby blue eyes shone with happiness and after that,both of them hung up.

The blonde sighed deeply in relief as she returns in typing something in her laptop.

 _'I guess I will tell her later then!'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So basically someone has a crush on you?" Honoka asked Umi who just sighed and nodded.

"It seems he was that guy from before.."

"Oh don't mind him. He was just fooling around. Don't believe in anything he says."

"You may be right but still..." Umi sighed deeply again as she and Honoka reached the canteen where Kotori was waiting for them.

"Heeeeyyy!" Kotori waved at them and the two waved back before they settled out their lunchboxes.

"Hey,do you think Eli is really going to America?" Kotori asked and Umi fell silent.

"I talked to her about it and she said that she will try to convince her cousin to letting her stay here." The blue-haired replied and Honoka just nodded in agreement.

"That's right, because if I were her girlfriend I would really force her to stay here." The orange-haired girl said before she took a bite of her sandwich.

The gray-haired nodded in agreement,"I agree,I would do the same."

Umi just sighed,"But still,I don't have the right to force her. It is her decision and I will respect that.

"Well yeah but I find that very bad." Honoka said in between chewing,making small muffled sounds.

"Honoka,please finish your food before talking."

"Aw c'mon." The orange-haired said and then swallowed her food.

"But anyway,I do hope she brings good news." Kotori giggled,"I can't wait for the next update. Is it the last update?"

Umi nodded with a smile,"I realized that every story has its ending and I figured that maybe I should have a happy ending for it. Since my wish already came true."

"Awwww..how sweet but I was wishing that it would last.." Honoka sighed deeply.

"Honoka,if you want,I can write you a story." Umi smiled.

"Really?!" Honoka's eyes sparkled.

"No. Eat your lunch first and don't talk while eating." The blue-haired retorted.

The orange-haired pouted,"Bummer.."

After a more couple of minutes in the canteen,the trio then went to the gymnasium to hang out. It is one of their favorite places to go since it has the athletes for basketball and volleyball in there. Plus,they do their homework there usually.

"So Umi-chan, did you receive her text yet?" Kotori sooner asked once they sat down on a bench.

"No..why?" Umi looked over her friend who just shrugged.

"Did you still remember that time when she made something for you? Something like texting?"

That moment,it felt like a light bulb popped out of Umi's head as she hummed.

"Yes. I did tell her that if she wasn't allowed to stay here then she wouldn't text me. If she was allowed then she would text me. So far she got...5 hours."

"How cruel.." Honoka whispered to herself and the blue-haired glared at her.

"Well she did tell me..." Umi sighed deeply.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As Honoka started to realize the time,she then stood up and faced the other two who were writing on their notebooks,"Hey guys,class is starting for me! See you later after school!"

Umi and Kotori looked up at her with smiles on their faces,"Alright."

And the orange-haired then left.

After a little while,Kotori then stood up after she arranged all of her things,"I should go to class too,Umi. See ya!" She then waved before she left.

Umi waved back at her with a smile before she looked at her notebook.

 _'Hmmm...'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was now afternoon and Umi was walking home from school but she decided to visit Eli's house for a moment since she hasn't texted her.

And it was already past the time limit so she was getting extremely worried and nervous that she might not be able to stay.

"Eli!" Umi yelled her name at the door entrance of the blonde's house and looked around.

"Eli!" She tried it again and sighed after a long while.

"Eli this is not funny!" Her voice became shaky as she looked around again around the house.

"Eli!"

But none came to her,even Eli's shadow..

"She didn't...no.." Her voice became more shaky and she sat at the staircase of the house's porch.

"Eli..."

After a while,Umi decided to go home and just chat her in Facebook.

She is mad and hurt...

But suddenly..

A certain blonde then came rushing towards her while panting,"Umi!" She called out as she sooner caught her up.

The blue-haired stopped,shocked and excited before she slowly turned around to face her,"E-Eli?"

The blonde was panting as she stopped running,"I was looking all over for you!"

"Wha-" Then Umi saw Honoka,Kotori and everyone else..their classmates,their friends..

"What are you doing here?"

"Well we looked all over for you but good thing,we found you here." Umi's female classmate said.

"What do you mean?"

Eli looked at her as she stood up erectly,"I'm staying."

Umi's eyes widened,"W-Wha-"

"I convinced my cousin..The reason why I didn't text you was because I had to go to my cousin's house and I finally got her approval in staying here." The blonde smiled.

Umi was about to smile but she also pouted and looked away.

Eli blinked,"Are you mad?"

"A little bit...I was worried!"

Eli chuckled,"I'm sorry.." She then embraced her tightly.

Umi blushed a bit and then slowly embraced her back,"Is it really true?"

"Of course! Why would I lie to you?" The blonde said and the blue-haired completely let out her brightest smile.

Everyone then cheered.

 ** _Umi's POV_**

Before,I thought that I wouldn't have my own love story. I thought that happy endings only happen in fairy tales. But I was wrong...they also happen in real life too.

And I know..

That Eli will always be..

My Partner for Life..

 _ **The End**_

 ** _A/N:Hey guys! How's it going? Hope you liked this last chapter! Reviews and favorites are always appreciated!_**


End file.
